dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles vs Lucario
Knuckles vs Lucario is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty eighth DBX! Description Season 10 Episode 3! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pokemon! Two of the most popular animal fighters square off, which one triumphs in battle? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Lucario had come to Angel Island in the search of a giant emerald that was said to possess great power. Maybe enough for Mega Evolution? He wandered the island, until the giant rock caught his attention. So he'd found it, great, but how was he going to move it? Maybe a chunk of it would be enough to act as a Mega Stone? He began charging up Aura Sphere, but a red echidna landed before him, knocking him a few feet away. "Keep back." Knuckles warned, punching his fists together. Lucario growled, drawing Metal Claws and rushing Knuckles, who met the strikes with his own punches. The two cancelled each other out, before thinking of their better options. Here we go! Taking to the air, Knuckles flew at Lucario, who broke off Metal Claw for Bone Rush instead. He clocked Knuckles in the face, then struck low for his feet. Knuckles bounced off the floor and immediately went for a Homing Attack. As he flew in close to Lucario, the Pokemon smashed him away with yet another strike of Bone Rush. Knuckles recovered and burrowed underground. Lucario closed his eyes, trying to detect Knuckles' aura. He did so, and then leaped into the air before firing with Dragon Pulse. Knuckles resurfaced, protected from the attack by the thick of the ground. Knuckles then responded with a rushing Uppercut, chinning Lucario and smacking him into the air. Knuckles followed the Pokemon with an axe handle, spiking him into the ground. Knuckles then landed behind Lucario, trying to deliver a shot from behind, but Lucario detected his presence, and quickly made a dodge. Lucario rushed with Metal Claw, but Knuckles parried, punching Lucario's striking arm aside before catching Lucario flush with a punch to the nose. Reeling from the attack, Lucario skidded away and lay down Aura Spheres, the fighting type moves all making their mark. Knuckles tried to punch his way forward, but Lucario went for Bone Rush, striking Knuckles in the chest. The echidna flew back, but recovered- going airborne and flying at Lucario. The Pokemon lashed out with Metal Claw, cutting Knuckles down in one swift strike. Lucario then began battering Knuckles against a wall, hitting Bone Rush after Bone Rush before smashing him across the floor. Lucario then charged up Aura Sphere, and fired as large a blast he could. Knuckles answered it the way he answered most things: with a punch. The attack travelled back at Lucario with twice the speed and connected right in the chest. Knuckles used this distraction to dig his way underground, and burrow towards Lucario at high speed. As he resurfaced, Lucario already had Bone Rush waiting, and bashed Knuckles in the face with the attack, putting the red echidna in somewhat of a fall state, allowing Lucario to blast him with Aura Sphere right into Knuckles' abdomen. Knuckles landed hard, curling into a ball and attempting to deliver a Homing Attack. Lucario sidestepped the attack and fired another Aura Sphere at Knuckles, hitting him in the back. Lucario then tried to land Dragon Pulse, which Knuckles avoided by going underground. He then punched a layer of ground up, blocking Lucario. Knuckles used this to his advantage and axe handled Lucario again. This time, he also landed a charged punch which sent Lucario tumbling. The Pokemon struggled for recovery and used Metal Claw to dig into the floor. He then tried to close Knuckles down, but was caught head on by a Homing Attack. Knuckles followed up with punches and caught Lucario in a nasty combination of several stiff lefts and rights. Knuckles then gripped Lucario by the throat and hurled him into the air. Knuckles hit a Homing Attack and then axe handled Lucario down through the floor. The Pokemon struggled to his shaky legs as he weakly began charging up another Aura Sphere. But the echidna was already ahead of the attack, and dug under Lucario, punching him in the leg, forcing Lucario to buckle. The jackal crumbled as Knuckles delivered a shot to the gut before chinning him, blasting Lucario into the sky. While in the air, Lucario threw his Aura Sphere, blasting the pursuing Knuckles down to the ground. Lucario then landed with Metal Claw, scraping across Knuckles' face, drawing blood from a deep gash. Knuckles staggered, punching the floor to send chunks of it at Lucario. The Pokemon covered up, trying to block the attack, but he ultimately succumbed to the power. Knuckles flew in close, but was met with a sharp kick from Lucario. Knuckles stopped in his tracks and was then subject to Bone Rush, which repeatedly caught Knuckles across the face until the echidna snapped the attack with a punch. By this point, he was too late and Lucario delivered an Aura Sphere straight into the chest. Knuckles was sent careening into the Master Emerald, causing a large, violent shake across the island. Lucario then unleashed Dragon Pulse, incinerating Knuckles, and sending parts of the Master Emerald splintering. Lucario retrieved a shard and escaped the collapsing island. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Lucario!Category:Peep4Life Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Red vs. Blue Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights